YHVH
YHVH, also known as Yehowah (エホバ, Ehoba), is an important figure in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often seen as a firm and lawful, if not ruthless, figure who holds little empathy towards humanity. History YHVH, commonly known as the Tetragrammaton - Greek for "four-letter word", is claimed to be the Hebrew name of God. The name is derived from the Hebrew word "היה" ("to be"), modified into a variant form with a masculine prefix; as such, it is not possible to directly translate, but can be inferred to mean "I am what I am," or "He who creates existence," or other similar meanings implying that the being is the source of all existence, or existence itself, and beyond human comprehension. Its meaning and implications have been a source of contemplation and debate for thousands of years, which still continues today. By Hebrew tradition, it is not to be pronounced aloud, and is typically substituted with "Adonai" ("my Lord") in prayers. In speech, Hashem ( "the name" ) is used in its place. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yuiitsukami* Race, Final Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Kami* Race, Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Mentioned *Shin Megami Tensei II: Shinrei Race, Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: As Kagutsuchi (or "The Great Will") *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mentioned as "The Lord," implied to be Demiurge *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Mentioned as '''The Lord' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Mentioned by both Camael and Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Mentioned as '''Yahveh'. *''Devil Survivor: Mentioned as '''Yehowah' Profile Throughout Shin Megami Tensei series, YHVH is characterized as a vain dictator who has created the universe in such a way that it will be subjugated under him forever. Lucifer rejected YHVH's authority and took one-third of the heavenly host to revolt against YHVH; however, Lucifer was defeated and banished to the demon world, falling from grace and subsequently becoming the lord of the demon world. YHVH is commonly referred as the "true enemy" throughout the series by Lucifer. YHVH detests any kind of freedom and will openly condemn those who choose to pursue that path. He desires worship of only Himself and threatens punishment upon any who defy His will. ''Megami Tensei II'' YHVH is encountered in an underground corridor in Ginza after defeating Satan. It is revealed that He ordered Satan to start the nuclear war that devastated the world and lead the demon invasion to wipe out humanity. He speaks to the hero while he's walking through the final hallway, condemning him and Lucifer for their actions and trying to coerce them into retreating. When the hero meets YHVH, he is offered a chance to betray Lucifer and become a divine being or battle YHVH for a total of two possible endings. If the hero chooses to fight against YHVH, He claims that the hero will burn in hellfire until the end of the world. After fighting against them and losing, however, YHVH starts disappearing. Before vanishing completely, YHVH reveals that He was only a small part of the Great Will overseeing infinite universes, and that stronger entities likely will gather in that universe to avenge His death, warning the hero that he has chosen the harshest path for his future. If choosing to side with YHVH, Lucifer is immediately struck down with the eternal flame, and the hero and his companion are invited to YHVH's Millennium Kingdom. The epilogue mentions that the world infested with malice disappears, while the hero and his companion are transformed into gods. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The protagonist can choose to the Lawful alignment in Shin Megami Tensei, where he aligns with YHVH. YHVH's plan is to create the Thousand Year Kingdom of God, and Utopia consists of new angels and ruled by YHVH. To do so, however, YHVH decides to cleanse the world, and sent Thor as an agent to destroy Japan. YHVH plays a minor role towards the end of the game. In the Law alignment, the protagonist destroys the demons and helps YHVH institute his Thousand Year Kingdom. In the Neutral alignment, the protagonist destroys both angels and demons, hoping to create a new, free world raised by mankind. In the Chaos alignment, the protagonist can choose to align with Lucifer, where the protagonist destroys the angels and restores the old gods. Lucifer thanks him for doing so, but warns him to be careful, as the "true enemy" still exists. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' YHVH appears as a respected figure in Shin Megami Tensei II, he is worshiped by the peoples of Tokyo Millennium. They are foretold that a savior will descend from God, and show the citizens salvation. Since the Messians running Tokyo Millennium are angels, and because the aforementioned 'savior' has yet to arrive, they began fearing that YHVH has abandoned them. They believed that, if they carried out the plans as YHVH foretold, YHVH would once again appear before them. In order to do so, they need a savior they could control. That savior is Aleph. In ancient times, YHVH created Lucifer and Satan respectively. Satan was used as an instrument to judge the world, humans, angels and demons alike. However, Lucifer's pride allowed him to revolt against God, and was banished from heaven. In the Neutral and Chaos alignment paths, Satan is ordered by YHVH to use the Megiddo Arc (a powerful laser weapon within Eden) to destroy all life on the planet as his judgment. He is killed by Aleph before he can carry out his plans, and his death prompts the appearance of YHVH. In the Law alignment, Satan will turn on YHVH to punish Him for committing the sin of genocide, however he crumbles to dust after defeating his creator. Should Aleph choose to align with Lucifer, after defeating his creator, Lucifer will return to his angel form. In the Chaos and Neutral alignments, prior to Aleph's battle with YHVH, he is forewarned that by defying God's Will, Aleph will suffer a never-ending cycle of punishment, as YHVH would torture Aleph, kill him, reincarnate him, and continue torturing him until the end of time for committing the 'Ultimate Sin'--defeating God. However, interestingly enough, in the Law alignment, YHVH never mentions sending Aleph to Hell, instead only mentioning punishing Satan. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' While not being identified as YHVH, it is strongly implied that it can be brought back by the "Great Will", of which Kagutsuchi is a part. Kagutsuchi, in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, is responsible for destroying and re-creating thousands of worlds in different times. He is largely responsible for the Conception, where the world is voided into a vortex world and recreated according to others' Reasons. The Maniax version of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne includes an optional dungeon, the Labyrinth of Amala. There resides Lucifer, who explains the Great Will's actions and the nature of the Conception. Since the Demi-fiend is neither human nor angel, he will be less likely to be blessed by God. At some point, the Lady in Black beside Lucifer implies that, being a demon, the Demi-fiend is doomed to be detested by God; even so, the fallen angel will bless him. By venturing to the Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala, the Demi-fiend will be informed that Hijiri, a reporter who has assisted him throughout the story, actually died when the Conception occurred, having failed to reach the hospital in time. However, he continues to exist in the Vortex World in the body of a Manikin as his punishment for committing the "ultimate sin." Hijiri is trapped in an endless cycle of suffering, death and rebirth, forced to witness the creation and destruction of each world without having any chance to affect the outcome. Should the Demi-fiend choose to reject all the reasons, complete the Labyrinth of Amala and meet Lucifer, he will unlock the sixth ending - the 'True Demon Ending'. After defeating Kagutsuchi, Lucifer remarks that by defying the Great Will and choosing to side with him, the Great Will shall curse the Demi-fiend for eternity, implying that he will suffer the same fate, or worse, as Hijiri. However, Lucifer will also comfort the Demi-fiend, stating that even if the Great Will cursed him, he'd have the blessing of the fallen angel. The Demi-Fiend then leads the legions of Chaos in the final battle against the Great Will. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' YHVH has an important role in the backstory, but his actual presence is only seen in a New Game +. In the distant past, God trampled the Mother Goddesses and subjugated humanity on Earth. Before the main events of the story, worship of God falters and causes him to weaken his seal on the Mother Goddesses. In that moment of weakness, God is attacked and shattered by the Mother Goddesses of the Schwarzwelt. The Goddesses attempt to restore the original state of the world and eliminate human civilization through the Schwarzwelt due to humanity having wasted the world away. Several of YHVH's fragments were sealed in the Schwarzwelt itself. YHVH first appears as a human in a Demonica, and later, after being partially restored, as Metatron and requests the help of the protagonist to defeat Alilat and Demiurge. After the player defeats the Demiurge, YHVH attempts to absorb Demiurge's power and restore himself, but the player can shut him off and seal him by canceling the fusion midway through. A voice warns the protagonist not to release the "Arrogant God" - referring to YHVH. If the fusion is successful, YHVH takes the Demiurge's appearance, becomes known as "Refined Voice" and says that he's slowly returning to his true form "full of light". Refined Voice says that the true enemy is the Spirit of the Earth itself, and promises to help and protect humanity as long as humanity is obedient to the Holy Spirit. If the protagonist chooses to follow the celestial feminine voice, Metatron will be sealed away and the protagonist will gain the same reward from the mission. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Ancient of Days DLC reveals that God wishes to cleanse the remnants of humanity to re-start the world with a new humanity. The Ancient of Days is an aspect of God that maintains the order of the universe. When Flynn comes close to beating the Ancient of Days, Kiyoharu will come speak to the Ancient of Days and desperately ask if He is here to save them. The Ancient of Days explains to Kiyoharu that he's here to cleanse the world of the remaining humans and begin a new generation of humanity because Kiyoharu and the other survivors are no longer necessary. Kiyoharu becomes horrified and explains to God that his entire family and his friends have all died. He prayed to God in the ignorant hope that God would save them because it was all he had left. Kiyoharu raises his head towards the sky to reminisce on the fact Kenji was right in his desire to destroy the angels. Akira comes to take Kiyoharu back to shelter. Kiyoharu informs Akira of what God has told him. Akira urges Kiyoharu to come back home with him. Upon defeating the Ancient of Days, God's voice reveals that Flynn has defeated only one form of many, that the next generation of humanity will still inhabit the world, and that Order will still continue. Despite this, Akira thanks Flynn and states that he's given them hope to co-exist with the new humanity of their world. Flynn is taken back to the White world and the White ponder on why Flynn doesn't despair. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The Infinite Abyss is a system set up by God to either punish or restore faith of Him in the world through fear of Him. Since humans despaired of the world and despairing over the world is the same as losing faith in God, a portal will open up to the Infinite Abyss. The Apollyon horde act as agents to bring humans back to His side. Shinado's Anger aspect uses this system set up by God as a means to bring what he considers salvation to mankind. Camael also mentions the Lord watching the events from afar. In New Game Plus after doing a Chaos playthrough, Lucifer will reveal during the third bonus fight against him that the future is currently determined by God, and states that only Raidou can free the timeline's control from God. ''Devil Survivor'' While not actually appearing, it is heavily implied that "Yehowah" is responsible for the Tokyo lockdown, as Metatron was commanded to start it. Just before the fight with Belial, Loki explains the history of the King of Bel, saying that in 2500 BC, Bel ruled the world, until Yehowah defeated him in 600 BC. Yehowah is presented more amiably in this than in other Megami Tensei titles, as the angel Remiel is sent to aid the player and genuinely desires to help the player save humanity. In one of the game's endings, the player can side with Yehowah and become the new Messiah, bringing the world towards peace. Another route allows the player to become the King of Bel and challenge Yehowah for rulership of creation. In Devil Survivor: Overclocked, both of these routes are extended into 8th Days. Yehowah can also choose to abandon humanity if the player takes Yuzu's route and plays through her 8th Day scenario, where humanity fails its ordeal and then rejects Yehowah, causing the deity to abandon mankind in return. Devil Survivor: Overclocked also puts a darker light on the motives of Yehowah in the game. As the general conclusion that comes from Amane's 8th Day by the characters is that he intentionally set up the Cain and Abel scenario for two reasons: To have a first murderer (Cain) and a first martyr (Abel). ''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' Yahveh is only referred to by Metatron before the Final Battle against him in the Demon Lord Route of the Final Battle episode. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Gallery Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei, the Security AI boss in the Ginza police station has a face that resembles YHVH's to an extent, and it is also law-aligned. *In Shin Megami Tensei II, YHVH's level is 108, a number used in the Buddhist Wheel of Samsara to represent the number of temptations humans face in their lifetime. Category:Enemies Category:Godly Race Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II